Multifaceted
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: People aren't flat and 2-D, lacking personality, and perfect, so why are 97 percent of OCs that way? The only thing I ask of you is to tell me, truthfully and mercilessly, your opinion on my own characters. Flames welcome.
1. Haruka Honda

Haruka Honda, age seventeen, was just a normal girl. She liked reading, writing, math, and historical documentaries. Having grown up in a middle-class household, her parents never really had the money to allow her to go out and buy extravagant clothing and fabulous luxuries. She didn't mind, though; she felt that it was more important to work hard and be well-rounded than have expensive things.

Her weekly schedule was nothing to sneeze at: she woke up in the morning, showered, got dressed in whatever clothes were clean, ate breakfast, wrote a letter to her identical twin sister in jail, brushed her teeth, and headed to school. There was a bus for her to take if she wanted, but she found that it was more enjoyable to walk to school and take in the springtime scenery.

When she arrived at school, she headed to her homeroom and sat down in her seat, next to a rather handsome boy with brilliance to spare named Light Yagami. He was civil and gentlemanly toward her and all girls he came in contact with, and Haruka found him charming.

Her sister was in jail on a false count of second-degree murder, and when Light was busy in Kira mode, hers was one of the first names that popped up during his research.

But when writing down her name in his Death Note, he fucked up the kanji.

One teeny, tiny, incorrect stroke of the pen.

That's all.

And Haruka clutched her chest, heaved a breath, and fell over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I confess that this wasn't so much a fleshing out as a mockery of the large parts most people's OCs play in their stories. Haruka is NOT really an OC I'll ever use; I just wanted to make a point.

The point I was trying to make was that an OC can know a canon character without becoming overbearing, but when that canon character starts to uncharacteristically _care _about the damn OC, there's a fucking problem.

Up next is Elena "Ellie" Martinez, one of my few Wammy's OCs.


	2. Elena Martinez

Brown doe eyes peeked around the corner, their owner carrying a box full of cookies, candies, and other assorted treats. Spotting her target, she scurried down the hall to catch up with him, cheeks tainted with the tiniest bit of red and smiling widely. "_Hola_, Near," she said, holding the box to her chest.

Coal-black turned to look at her emotionlessly, though she was more than used to it by that time. "Hello, Ellie. Do you need something?"

She averted her eyes, blushing redder. "_No, pero tengo un regalo para ti_," she replied sheepishly, handing Near the box of treats with a slight giggle. "I found _dulces_… um, candy I thought you might like, and I baked some _galletas y pasteles_."

Near gave a ghost of a smile. "Thank you, Ellie."

"_De nada_." Ellie leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before hugging him tightly, skipping away to go find Linda and plan something to do for the day.

. . .

Quinn sat up in bed, stretching off the sleep and tying her short blond hair up with a ponytail, sliding out of the warm confines of the sheets to face another day as a Wammy's kid. When she opened the door to trudge downstairs for breakfast, she promptly tripped over the morning mail, as was custom for her to do every damn morning. "Ellie, mail's here."

At the mention of her name, Ellie stepped out of the bathroom, toothbrush still in her mouth. "A letter from _mi familia_?" she asked, resuming her previously interrupted activity.

"Yep. One from Manuel, two from your parents, and a handful from your cousins."

She nodded. "I will open them when I am finished. _Gracias_."

. . .

Smiling brightly, Ellie pushed open the doors to the Wammy's House 'mess hall' and waved at her friends, even the ones that didn't much like her. "¡_Buenos días, _Mello!" she said cheerfully to a murderous-looking blond with a death grip on his glass of orange juice.

He glared up at her with bag-ridden blue eyes. "Fuck off."

Still grinning, she turned to face Mello's equally tired friend. "¡_Buenos días, _Matt!"

Much like Mello had done, Matt glanced up, not looking quite as pissed off as his companion but still seeming rather out of it. "Please fuck off," he deadpanned, dropping his head onto the table and narrowly missing his oatmeal.

She sat down next to Linda, who had generously chosen Ellie's breakfast for her to save her time. "Linda, do you know what is wrong with Matt and Mello?" she whispered under her breath, trying to avoid letting the aforementioned boys hear their conversation.

"Roger had Matt and Mello running ragged last night," Linda replied, sinking her fork into her scrambled eggs and taking a bite, grimacing and adding a little pepper. "Something about the prank they pulled that ended up nearly blowing up half of the science wing."

Ellie made and 'oh' sound of understanding, looking back up at her 'friends' (the friendship was more one-sided than anything) and saying, "What did Roger make you do all night long?"

Mello's only response was to flip the thirteen-year-old Puerto Rican off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As you can see, the canon characters don't care much about Ellie, like they wouldn't if she was canon. Linda's a special case; she strikes me as the kind of person that cares about everyone, regardless of who they are.

Here's her "stat sheet," most of which comes from what I'd written in my fanfiction guide.

Name: Elena Martinez  
>Alias: Ellie<br>Rank: 12th  
>Height: 5' 2"<br>Weight: 122 lbs.  
>Date of Birth: April 3, 1991<br>Orientation: Straight  
>Love Interests: Has a strictly one-sided crush on Near<br>Appearance: Medium length black hair, dark brown eyes, normally wears blue-colored clothing, nose slightly crooked, freckle on left side of upper lip, never wears makeup, occasionally wears glasses when reading or doing work up close  
>Personality: Friendly, helpful, speaks with a mix of Spanish and English. Knows English well, but feels more comfortable using Spanish due to her Puerto Rican roots. Is rarely found without her friends Mace and Jason, but when she is she's usually pilfering cookies from the kitchen. Likes to color.<br>Family: Alive and well; has a mother, father, little brother named Manuel, multiple cousins, etc. The only reason she's at Wammy's is because her parents couldn't afford to keep both her and her little brother, so they made an agreement with Watari that she would live at Wammy's but they would still be allowed contact with her.  
>Relationships: Linda, Matt and Mello (one-sided friendship), Near (one-sided crush), Quinn (roommate), her family, Mace, Jason<br>Quirk: Unnatural love for cookies, especially oatmeal raisin

Notice how neither her given name nor alias is Japanese; I've done this because Ellie is _not_ Japanese and should _not_ have a Japanese name.

Let's go meet Mace, shall we?


	3. Maldwyn Klein

"Mace, can you stay for a few minutes?" Mr. Franklin asked, ushering the rest of his history students out the door and on with the rest of their evening. Confused, the blond merely nodded, taking the desk in front of the teacher's desk. "I'm worried about your grade."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong with it?"

Mr. Franklin folded his hands together and rested his elbows on the desk. "Your grades are slipping consistently, and it's not like you to lose all interest in history. You want to be a history major, yes?"

"Yeah, I do," Mace replied, cocking his head to the side. "How could my grades be falling? I work hard, study hard, and at least _think_ I do well on tests."

The teacher waved a hand dismissively. "You do exceptionally well on tests, but your written papers are… sub-par. I understand that you don't take much interest in English class, but you may want to start because I'm afraid that your grade will suffer if you can't better your essays. Do you understand?"

Mace nodded. "I get it. I'll do it; I won't enjoy it, but I'll do it. They'll be perfect from now on. Is that all you needed to talk to me about?"

"Yes. You're free to go."

. . .

A knock on the door interrupted Mace's reading time, and when he hauled himself to his feet to answer it he found Jason standing there, arms laden with his belongings. "Uh, dude, what's up?" he asked, confused as to why his friend (and crush [don't tell anybody, though]) was outside his room with all his shit. "They finally kicking you out?"

"No," Jason replied, shifting uncomfortably. "But since your roommate came of age and left and mine did too, Roger reassigned me to your room. So, um, we're roomies now. Heh."

Well. This was gonna be awkward. "Oh," Mace said dumbly, stepping aside. "Come on in and unpack your stuff."

. . .

When Mace slid down the banister and waltzed into the common room, he was surprised to find it completely Ellie-less. "Yo, Quinn!" he called across the room, hurrying over to where the chubby blonde was standing around and watching Matt own everyone's ass at videogames. "You seen Ellie?"

"She's not here," Quinn replied, blinking her heterochromatic eyes at Mace before reaffixing her blue-and-green gaze to the television. "She's spending the week with her family, since they don't get to see her that often. She'll be back on Sunday, though, so there's no need to worry."

Mace made a sound of understanding, shoving his hands into his pockets and exhaling through his nose. "I do have another question, if it's not too much to ask."

Quinn smiled. "Shoot."

"Can you help me with the English homework? Essay writing just isn't my thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wait, what's this? A male OC that doesn't particularly think of women in the romantic sense? OHGODTHEWORLD'SCOMINGTOITSEND. 8D

Name: Maldwyn Klein  
>Alias: Mace<br>Rank: 17th  
>Height: 5' 4.5"<br>Weight: 143 lbs.  
>Date of Birth: August 14, 1990<br>Orientation: Pansexual/Bisexual with a preference toward males  
>Love Interests: Jason, Ellie (one-time thing), Izzy (misunderstanding; only took her to dinner), Linda (experimentation at eleven years old)<br>Appearance: Spiky sandy blond hair, blue eyes, usually wears a t-shirt with some kind of rock/metal band on it, has twenty-three different colored pairs of Converse, scar on left eyebrow from an accident with a pissed off Mello and a shelf  
>Personality: Sociable, loyal, likes to instigate fights for the shits and giggles. Easy to get along with, but tends to be a bit stubborn and headstrong when passionate about something. Best friends are Jason and Ellie, though his friendship with Jason has morphed into something a little more. Can't write essays worth shit, but does fairly well in other subjects. Total history buff. Afraid of heights.<br>Family: Deceased or unknown; mother was a missionary and died of something she contracted while in a third-world country, and father's whereabouts are unknown. Both his mother and father were estranged from their respective families, so no extended family members offered to become his guardian.  
>Relationships: Ellie, Quinn, Linda, Jason (crush), Matt (occasional gaming buddies), Mello (constantly butt heads because of their shared stubbornness), Izzy (acquaintance)<br>Quirk: Perfectionist with slight OCD tendencies (certain things _have _to be organized, CDs alphabetized, etc.)

Who's up for meeting Jason? *raises hand*


	4. Jiovanni Cipriani

Pushing a chair against the wall, Henrietta climbed on it and removed the tape measure from her pocket, pulling it down until the little metal piece at the beginning of the tape was resting flat on the ground. Looking up at the other end, she saw that it proudly boasted 77 inches. "You're about six-foot-five, Jason," she said, rolling up the measuring tape and tossing it onto the counter before stepping down from her perch on the chair.

"Wow," Jason replied simply. "That's two more inches since last month." He perked up, a goofy grin spreading across his face as he said, "I should go tell Mace the good news!" and bolted out of the kitchen, promptly tripping twenty feet outside the kitchen door and falling flat on his face. "Dang it! Why am I so freaking clumsy?"

"Because you're too damn tall and an elephant on roller blades has more grace than you," Mace said with a grin as he spotted his friend, down the hall and lying on his stomach. Laughing, he walked over to where Jason was and helped him back up onto his feet, holding his hand longer than was necessary.

Blushing to his ears, Jason wrenched his hand from his blond friend's grip and muttered, "Thanks," shoving his hands into his pockets and pointedly directing his hazel eyes elsewhere.

By doing so, he missed the look of disappointment on Mace's face.

. . .

"Linda, I need your help!" Jason whined, bursting through the door to Linda's room to find a four-foot-five bundle of pissed-off redhead glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. He blushed immediately and tried to avoid Izzy's less than pleased gaze. "Um, is Linda here?"

She shook her head. "No, and would you mind not bursting in as you please? I could've been naked for all you know!" she replied, whacking him half-heartedly in the chest.

"But I'm gay, so it's not like it matters in the first place!"

Izzy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in frustration. "Whatever. But may I ask why you need Linda? Is there something you need that I can help with while she's busy?"

Biting his bottom lip, Jason reddened further and mumbled, "I kinda need help telling Mace how I feel about him, 'cause I'm afraid that I'll mess up and he'll hate me or something." He looked into Izzy's light brown eyes, pouting and pulling the puppy dog face. "Help me please?"

"Hmm…" she said, stroking her invisible beard as a knowing grin spread across her lips. "Here's what you should do…"

. . .

Flushing like mad, Jason scooted into the common room and inched over to where Mace was reorganizing the movies for the second time that day. Twisting his hands nervously, he cleared his throat and said, "H-Hey, Mace," squeaking as the addressed boy turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey!" Mace responded, patting the area on the floor next to him, which Jason sat in hesitantly. "What's up, dude?"

"I-I have something to t-tell you," he stuttered, shifting in his seat and staring at his hands.

Mace cocked his head to the side. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

His mouth opened, but no sound came out save for a funny noise from the back of his throat. He tried to tell him, he really did, but he just… couldn't. It's not as though it was necessarily _impossible_; it was just a little bit difficult at the time. Eyes widened considerably, an uncertain, "Uh…" was all he was able to get out before he fainted from nervousness.

"Oh, shit! Jason!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Pfft. Jason, I love you so.

Name: Jiovanni Cipriani  
>Alias: Jason<br>Rank: 76th  
>Height: 6' 5" and growing<br>Weight: 178 lbs.  
>Date of Birth: February 18, 1991<br>Orientation: Gay. Very, very gay.  
>Love Interests: Mace<br>Appearance: Shaggy brown hair, hazel eyes, ridiculously crooked nose from the thirty or so times he's broken it, lots and lots of scars, almost always blushes for one reason or another, pretty much wears anything he can find in his closet (so some days his outfits might not match), always has a bandage somewhere  
>Personality: Shy, awkward, and a total pacifist. Because of his rapid growth in height, he's rather clumsy and can't really go twenty paces without tripping over himself and falling on his face. He's terribly oblivious and may or may not have ADDADHD, but deep down he's a really smart kid that could be ranked higher if he paid attention. As a result of his awkwardness, girls take pity on him and dote on him, so he's pretty well-liked. Easily embarrassed. Never swears.  
>Family: Alive and well; he gets along fine with his mother, but he and his father have a bit of a rocky relationship. His family lives in Italy, New York, Spain, and California, and because of this doesn't get to visit them too often. He calls at least once a week, though.<br>Relationships: Ellie, Izzy, Linda ("romantic" advisor), Mace (rampant crush), Matt (get along fairly well; both are kinda taken advantage of), Mello (scared by him but tries to stand up for his friends when Mello's being an asshole), Near (acquaintance), Henrietta, Ophie, pretty much all the girls at Wammy's  
>Quirk: A klutz like you wouldn't believe<p>

Somezing in ze air tells me zat 'enrietta will be up next. Honhonhonhon~


End file.
